Of Craddles and Graves
by Belladonna Kyle
Summary: Despite appearances, Aoshi was just as much of man like any other. And like any man, he had a penchant for digging his own grave. Question is, will Aoshi bury himself in his own insecurities or will Misao?


Despite appearances, Aoshi was just as much of man like any other. And like any man, he had a penchant for digging his own grave. Misaos presence had healed parts of him he never knew were broken. She had made something precious and fragile bloom between them. But is Aoshi going to let it grow or bury himself in his own insecurities?

****

111

The serenity of the surrounding silence was filled not with emptiness, as you would expect of silence, but of the gentle spring breeze rustling the leaves and branches of the trees. Though it wasnt loud as rustling, the bird song and scurrying of rodents and insects that claim the magnificent trees outside the Zen temple as their home could be heard clearly. The temple had very good acoustics combined with Aoshi Shinamoris ninja skills, the nimble steps and light breathing of Misao Makimachi could be heard quiet well. It was for that purpose that Aoshi had chosen the Zen temple; if unwanted company were coming in his direction he would have ample time to avoid them. And as of late, he didnt know whether he wished to avoid Misao or not and that had made him nervous. He had played with the idea that he wanted to avoid her because a part of him wanted to see her, as logical as that may seem. It was partially due to Himuras enlightening conversation in Tokyo. He was unsure of his emotions towards the grandchild of the previous leader of the Oniwaban group. But he thought, remembering Misaos behaviour on the trip back to Kyoto, knowledge of the sixteen-year-olds physical and mental development could not remain ignored or in ignorant bliss. Misao had acted with great concern for his welfare, talking animatedly of her journey whilst making routine inquiries to his well being. Although, he sighed, at times she had a long way to go before becoming a fully-grown and mature woman. All through out the return trip home she was constantly showing off her new skills that he had not witnessed. He concluded that she had improved greatly with time but also noted that she would have been an even greater ninja had he and the others not left the Aoiya at her most influential stage in the life span. But these things could not be helped and there wasnt anything that could be done about the past. He wondered why Misao was waiting outside the door; it wasnt like her to be shy. When she was younger she had a tendency to barge into his room at the wee hours of the morning and attempt to jump on top of him in order to wake him up. Very rarely did she succeed, as being the leader of a formidable group of ninjas meant he had to up very early and home rather late. She had been rather boisterous this morning

__

"Good morning everyone!" called Misao loudly and full of cheer. Omasu and Ochika looked up from preparing breakfast and smiled, giving somewhat subdued good mornings in comparison to their self appointed leader. Aoshi took a sip of his tea and although there was no smile upon his face, the slight amusement was there to be noticed by only those who knew him very well. Fortunately or unfortunately, Okina was one of them, and wore an impish grin. Aoshi had a feeling that the old man would love nothing better than to play matchmaker. Aoshi thought it best to make a move now, before anything conspired against him. As he stood up, Misao looked over at him with a look of astonishment and pure delight. "Lord Aoshi! Youre still here? You must join us for breakfast!" Before he could raise his objections, Omasu did it for him.

"Lord Aoshi has already had breakfast, youre going to have to get up earlier Im afraid Misao." she said with a knowing smile. Misaos good mood evaporated faster than a cockroach exposed to light. Aoshi had the feeling that everybody seemed to know already of Misaos objectives. Even with his ninja skills in observation, he still had to have this glaringly obvious emotion pointed out to him and by the looks of it was the last to know. Had he really been away from Kyoto that long?

"Ill have some more tea though before I go." Aoshi quietly watched Misaos _reaction rather intently while wondering why he was doing this. Wasnt he trying to escape just moments before? Her face lit up like a dawning sun._

"Ill go make some for you Lord Aoshi." she declared delightedly and ran off to the kitchen amid exclamations of "Misao, what are you doing?" and "Dont touch that, its hot!"

"That was nice of you," said Okina in an undertone, smirking quite evilly.

"I simply wanted more tea." replied Aoshi tonelessly.

"Sure you did," replied Okina. He began chuckling darkly to himself. Aoshi then began to feel a sense of foreboding associated with this old man with obviously far too much time on his hands. How could he move away from him without making it seem obvious or rude?

"Here you are Lord Aoshi, careful its hot." said Misao cheerfully, placing the cup carefully in front of him.

"Wheres my tea Misao?" whined Okina, making a fuss. Misao crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Okina, as if to insinuate How dare he ask such a thing!

"You didnt ask!" Okina grabbed on the braid of Misaos hair.

"Youre supposed to offer, gaki!" he snapped. Aoshi grabbed his tea quickly before a brawl between the oldest and the youngest members broke out as it surely always did

Aoshis body was as tense as a wild cats, ready at any moment to pounce upon its prey. He sighed; Aoshi couldnt help but sense her presence. Like he couldnt help but notice her touch whenever she would grab his hand at every opportune moment, or how she would always look at him with devoted admiration, or the sweet soap smell that he had noticed by pure accident when asked to help with the laundry. No! He mentally berated himself. Shes a child! A CHILD! Allow her to be one, youll just corrupt her. Do you want to turn out just like Okina? He stood up with a sigh, knowing that the sooner Misao was dealt with the sooner she would go away, and opened the sliding door. Misao happened to be leaning against the door and fell forward with a thunk with her back to the floor and looking up at the impressive form of the leader of the Oniwaban group.

"Was there something you wanted Miss Misao?" asked Aoshi, making sure that his tone and politeness gave nothing away of his current emotional turmoil. She smiled at him, lifted herself up and stood before him, presenting a bento in a blue and green scarf.

"I thought you might get hungry, so I made you lunch." she declared joyously, although there was a hint of anxiety. Aoshi bowed his head.

"Thank you for your concern but I already made my lunch." he replied, his voice completely monotone. Misao visibly deflated, as though Aoshi had stuck a pin in her and let out all the confidence. She looked crestfallen and he couldnt help but hate himself for making her feel this way, although the keen sense of logic he possessed kept reminding him that it was hardly his fault.

"However," he paused, his mouth going dry. Misao looked up at him, her eyes wide, surprised, and hopeful. "If you would like, we could exchange bentos" Misaos eyes lit up and she flung her arms around the mid-drift of a surprised and suddenly stiff ninja.

"Oh Lord Aoshi, thats so sweet of you! You wont regret it!" declared Misao excitedly. She then let go of Aoshi as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary and began waffling on as per usual.

"Omasu and Ochika have been teaching me how to cook traditionally, and I have to say, Im getting very good. Even Gramps has been supportive of how my bridal training has been going." said Misao, Aoshi could hear the smile in her voice, even though she had kneeled down on the floor where he had been sitting and her back turned against him. She was kneeling on the floor, unpacking the bentos and preparing them. She stopped suddenly as though she had suddenly thought of something. "Is it okay for us to eat here?"

Aoshi nodded. "It will be fine; the monks of this temple know not to bother me." He couldnt help but be impressed at the spread; it was very neat and very well presented. But then Aoshi would have to expect such a thing, seeing as Okina had raised her within the guise of a restaurant. "So Okina is encouraging you to undertake bridal training?" he asked as he knelt before the food. They both said grace before eating and they both picked up their chopsticks.

"Yeah, I already know how to cook pretty well but he wanted me to able to cook special foods, ya know? For when I greet my in-laws." she shrugged and looked thoughtful.

"Hnn. The lessons must be easy then?"

"They are relatively simple to do, but I think thats cause of my experience. Some recipes are really fiddly and difficult," replied Misao earnestly, as though she didnt want to be seen as arrogant. Aoshi chewed slowly. The food really was delicious; he wanted to savour it. "Its just" she paused, looking unsure of the right words to use to describe the situation

"You thought that Okina would protest, not encourage?" supplied Aoshi. Okinas charge nodded.

"Thats exactly it, cause last time I asked to do bridal training he was," Misao stood up stroking her imaginary beard, then suddenly waving her arms about in an overly dramatic fashion. "Youre too young for that kind of thing Misao!! I dont want my only grand-daughter being married off to a handsome young man just yet!" Her voice went deeper as well and Aoshi had to admit it was a rather accurate imitation. She knelt down again, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms against her chest, pouting slightly. "Its serving the tea that I have the most trouble with!" Aoshi chuckled at this, he could hardly see the energetic and lively Miso sitting with the stillness and elegance required of a woman when serving tea. The impossibility of it made his lips quirk slightly, unfortunately Misao noticed this and turned to glare at him, this did nothing but increase his amusement. She looked adorable when she was mad He decided he would ignore that, seeing as he couldnt very help notice if a girl on the street for that matter looked attractive. Not that he would be looking, let alone being caught looking

"Whats so funny?" demanded Misao angrily.

"I find it difficult to envision you in traditional dress and make-up, serving tea and doing what is expected of a wife." stated Aoshi, consuming more of his bento.

"What? You dont think I can do it?" Misao sneered slightly while Aoshi inwardly sighed; he could hear the slight hurt in her tone. The leader of the most notorious ban of Ninjas looked Misao directly in the eyes.

"Answer me this, do you think that you could obey any order your new husband would give you? Do you think you are capable of sitting in the same position for hours? You would not able to speak unless spoken to. To go against this would be considered a sign of disobedience and could lead to untold misery,"

"Like what?" asked Misao in a whisper. Aoshi shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Business agreements being cancelled, beatings from your husband, your husband divorcing you or forcing you to become homeless," Aoshi was completely serious. Misao looked very uncomfortable and as though she knew everything Aoshi said was correct but didnt want to admit to it. Misao had always been an open book to read. Gaining silence as a response, Aoshi continued. "As you are his wife, everything you do will be judged and scrutinised, and the smallest mistake or misunderstanding would lead to the destruction of your husbands reputation. He would also be entitled to the womanly duties that are owed to him as his wife," his manner was calm but he wasnt looking at her any more. Despite this, he couldnt help but notice the bright blush forming across Misaos pale cheeks.

"Lord Aoshi!" she cried, looking completely scandalised. But Aoshi ploughed on.

"As a wife, youre expected to produce healthy sons, consent from the wife isnt needed," he stopped when Misao stood up positively outraged.

"Lord Aoshi! Please tell me you dont seriously condone that!" she demanded. Aoshi could practically see the flames in her bright green eyes. He knew everything rested on the answer to this question. Their lives would be changed, Misao would either love him more then she already devotedly did or she would hate him. What Aoshi was having trouble with was, which one did he want? Whatever he did say, needed to be chosen with even more care then usual. He sighed and looked outside, then turned to look at her. He couldnt explain the uneasy anxious feeling forming in his stomach. He could kill hundreds of men in battle without second thought, yet now he didnt have the confidence to look a mere slip of a girl in the eye. Misao had leaned to read him better then anyone (though this confused Aoshi even more) and he was silently terrified that his eyes would betray him. He ate some more bento in order to delay; though the food now tasted like cardboard. He chewed and swallowed slowly, as though he was digesting Misaos words.

"I have noticed that the most successful of marriages tend to be built on a foundation of trust and respect. If I were to marry, I would require both of these," stated Aoshi in a monotone. He conveniently ignored the fact that Misao was now kneeling in front of him again and was drinking in his words like an essential tonic. "If I was to force my wife to do something against her will it would hurt her, in all senses of the word. I would not wish to do that. She would then lose both trust and respect in myself. However I have no wish to wed anyone and what happens in the houses of others is not our concern." Misao crossed her arms against her chest and gave him the expression that he had weaseled out of answering the question. Aoshi couldnt help but notice the irony of that, due to Himura telling him of Saitous nickname for her. They ate in silence, though it wasnt a tense one, it was thoughtful. As though Misao was actually allowing the calm logic and reasoning in his statements to wash over her. It was most likely due to the fact that that Aoshi seldom said anything and she was just as befuddled as he was to the reason for his sudden verbal explosion. Misao looked very thoughtful but also looked as though she wanted to say something. Hesitancy also fought for dominance upon her face. Aoshi fully appreciated the silence, as Misao usually had a tendency to talk too much. He continued to eat quietly, enjoying every morsel, though he wouldnt dare admit it to anyone (let alone Okina). He would never hear the end of it. He sighed inwardly as he noticed Misao play listlessly with her food with the expression of biting the inside of ones cheek. He had always been told that while it was good to have the skill of being able to kill your enemy but means of secrecy and to be able to infiltrate without notice, there were times were it was best to confront the enemy head on. What kind of warrior you would become would be determined by which kinds of battle approach you would use. He knew if he didnt ask Misao what was bothering her, then hed have that constant nagging voice in the back of his head demanding him to know where he stood with the sixteen-year-old ninja. A distraction from that was needed.

"What is it Misao?" There was just a hint of concealed concern. Misao blushed, ashamed that her expressions had been so easily detected. But this quickly changed; she put down her chopsticks and placed her hands on her hips.

"Im getting the impression Lord Aoshi that you dont approve of my bridal training, why?" The challenging gaze of hers was almost as intense as his own.

"I wouldnt consider you mature enough to be eligible for marriage, that is all," he thought being bluntly honest with Misao was usually for the best. She glared and huffed indignantly.

"What do you mean? All of the other girls in town we know are already married," she looked quite fierce and Aoshi ignored it. It would only make the situation worse Maybe if he kept telling himself that, perhaps it would become true. "And whats more!" continued Misao, if possible even more annoyed, "The majority of them are knocked up! You know that Mika girl who lives a few blocks down from the Aoiya?" No, Aoshi had no idea whom this young lady was, but that was inconsequential "Shes two years younger then me and shell be giving birth in a couple of months!" Aoshi couldnt help but feel bile rise up in his throat at the thought of Misao, married and with child.

"That is exactly what I have been telling you Misao," stated Aoshi, his voice laced with annoyance-something Misao was quick to pick up. "If you are to be married, you will be bound to your house and to raise children. Is that what you really wish?" he looked at her directly only to have her look away. She crossed her arms against her chest and pouted. Aoshi could understand why, but he needed to know fiercely if the most free-spirited and independent person he had ever known would want to willingly bind herself in chains Aoshi knew he could not break. If she honestly wanted these things, things nearly all girls bowed to the pressure of (for what choice did they have?), then he knew there could never be anything but a **Platonic** relationship between them. He knew that it was a role he could never play. He was a warrior at best and a broken man at worst, and it was the worst that was prevalent the most. He wasnt suitable husband material at all. He couldnt help but see the irony in the situation, to realise that this piece of information, which had never effected him, would now effect his whole life. Aoshi gazed at Misao, as he thought he had given her sufficient thinking time. "Well Misao?"

It was at that moment that Misao looked most like a child; lost and vulnerable. She shook her head and whispered, "No."

"I see," said Aoshi, continuing to eat. It had gone cold now, but he enjoyed bentos more when they were like that. "So why do you continue to pursue a goal you have no desire to obtain?" Misao looked murderous now.

"Its because I overheard those stupid old ladies in the market gossiping about Gramps," she said, stabbing her rice with venom. The corners of Aoshis mouth twitched a little; he knew he didnt need to prompt Misao to continue as she launched into an angry rant. "They were crapping on about it how it was weird how I wasnt married already or Gramps should have had a suitor lined up. Like going on trips to Tokyo by myself was ANY of THEIR business," her anger subsided to worry. "I think they were implying something. Like if he couldnt control me, then how could he control a restaurant," This all made sense now. He knew if these women had simply gossiped about Misao, she wouldnt have cared at all but he knew she would do anything to protect Okina. If this kind of gossip spread, it could be bad for business.

"You didnt confront them?" asked Aoshi, trying to gauge how much damage had been done. Misao rolled her eyes.

"It would have just confirmed what they were talking about was right. I wanted to though," she replied with a shrug, glaring outside at a tree as though it had been the one insulting her family honour. She was slowly but surely maturing as a woman and a warrior. There was some hope for her yet.

"Do you know who these ladies are and how to contact them?" asked Aoshi. He had finished his meal (though taking longer then expected due to the length of their discussion, which was beginning to scare him. It was starting to become bothersome). He was sure he was going to overextend his vocabulary at any moment, and could look embarrassing, and that was unfit for a ninja of Aoshi Shinamoris stature. Misao nodded and cocked her head to the side with curiosity.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because **WE** are going to invite them over tea at the end of the week," answered Aoshi. Misao raised and eyebrow at her leader with an expression of mind-boggle. This expression quickly turned to icy annoyance.

"Id rather not be anywhere near them."

"Theyre the ones youre trying to prove yourself to and furthermore I will be taking over your training," said Aoshi quietly, but with an authority Misao knew never to question. "The grace and discipline that is needed in a tea ceremony has to be perfect." It took a few minutes for it to click in Misaos mind what the man of her affections had just stated. It was hard, but she managed to suppress the urge to squeal with pure happiness at the new knowledge that the cold and aloof Aoshi Shinamori would be voluntarily spending more time with her, instead she bowed low to her companion.

"Thank you Lord Aoshi, I will try my best under your guidance," stated Misao with absolute seriousness, but Aoshi could hear the absolute delight in her voice and wondered if he had indeed just made things worse for himself and Misao. He should stop giving her any form hope Misao then clasped her hand to her forehead with a loud smack sound.

"I just remembered! Omasu wanted me to go the market before I came home-I can find them there and invite them," stated Misao, her mind going into battle mode, forming plans and recalling the needed supplies. Aoshi nodded, now was a good opportunity as ever. He packed up his bento and stood up, Misao was astute enough to follow suite.

"From now on, you will not leave the Aoiya without an escort, male or female." stated Aoshi. Misao begrudgingly agreed but the small smile on her lips made Aoshi think maybe he had not only hammered the nails in his own coffin, but dug the hole for it as well. "Make no mistake Misao, I will not go easy on you." Misao smiled lightly.

"I wouldnt expect anything less of you Lord Aoshi," she replied, giving him a look that showed nothing but the deepest respect and admiration. He quickly looked away from the teenage ninja, his icy façade now in place. The last thing he wanted was for her to know just how uncomfortable she made him. Or comfortable, he sometimes found it difficult to separate between the two when with Misao. Aoshi pushed aside these confusing thoughts and simply nodded.

"Youre training starts now," and somehow in that neutral tone of voice of his, it had the ability to inspire an inkling of dread to form in Misaos stomach.

****

111

"Now," stated Misao with relish as she pulled out the shopping list from her breast pocket. They had gone back to the Aoiya first to deposit their bento boxes and pick up carry bags for the shopping. "We need rice, bok-choy, carrots, bean sprouts" Aoshi tuned out, it wasnt important. He felt he had talked far too much already. The weather was bright and warm, but it wasnt so warm that it was uncomfortable. Though the bright sunlight was grating slightly. The market stalls were covered in cloths of bright colours and were made of wood in a relatively good condition. It told him that these merchants made good earnings to be able to keep their wares well conditioned. There were couples of various different ages holding hands and most of them looked sickeningly happy. Worse then those were the families that had congregated to the Markets open square. He planned to avoid that area like its inhabitants were riddled with leprosy, the air was rent with shrieks, giggles and parental scolding. Aoshi would fit in there, just as well as Himura Kenshin would fit in at a Shinsengumi reunion. He watched Misao as she gazed and estimated which vegetables and fruit would be in the best condition to buy. She turned to him and passed him one of the carry bags.

"Could you hold this out for me please Lord Aoshi?" asked Misao, a brilliant smile upon her rosy lips.

"Hnn," he said with a nod and held his hands out to hold the object in question. Misao then chattering away on meals she and the other women of the Aoiya would be making that evening. It bemused him, as he had no real experience in the hospitality industry. He helped out where he could, he wasnt beneath washing dishes or helping with the laundry. Especially since Okina and Misao welcomed him back with open and bandaged arms. Thats when all this chaos began, when the Aoiya had been restored. Okina had arranged timetables and schedules for everyone detailing which chores were to be done and whom they were to be completed with. Aoshi wasnt foolish enough not to realise that the fact that he now spent copious amounts of time with the one person who he would rather avoid was not just simple lifes irony, it was only a matter of weeks before the old mans match-making scheme became abundantly clear. Aoshi figured the biggest clue was that whenever the old man gave him his weekly timetable he would walk off cackling loudly and insanely; Okina never was one for subtly. Still, Aoshi did not complain, it would not do to draw attention to it. He had thought at the time that Misaos transparent attempts of gaining his attention could surely be ignored. Unfortunately, he wasnt so certain anymore and it scared and confused him He had been certain of every step he took in life, until now. Misao was making him stumble with doubt, insecurities but most dangerous of all, possibilities. So intense was his watchful gaze upon his charge and his wistful pondering, Aoshi didnt notice someone was talking to him. He turned to see an elderly lady standing beside him.

"Pardon?" inquired Aoshi politely.

"I said you must be Shinamori-san," said the elderly lady with sly knowing smile. Aoshi nodded. "Out shopping with Misao-san?" she continued, gathering up her own items of fruit and vegetables.

"Hnnn," said Aoshi nodding.

"Dont talk much do you?" asked the elderly, a small smile gracing her gentle features. Aoshi could tell they were once rather beautiful but just like all things had felt the effects of time.

"No," replied Aoshi, a slight irritation finely laced his monotone. Misao had been the only person in his entire life not to have asked him that question.

"Sorry, you must get that a lot," said the elderly lady with a slight tinkle of laughter. Aoshi simply nodded. "However, vocabulary aside, Im glad to see you out and about with Misao-san." Aoshi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The elderly even gave him a stern look in return. "She really worries about you, all closed off from everyone." Aoshi looked away from the penetrating gaze, it made him feel slightly guilty and that worried him. "Dont get me wrong, its none of my business, Shinamori, what you do with your time. But if you have Misaos best interests at heart like you seem to, you should be honest with her as soon as possible." She looked very stern at this point. Aoshi looked at her with vague puzzlement, then gazed back over to where Misao was talking to some of the vendors. A surge of protectiveness flowed through him.

"There is nothing to be honest about," He continued his careful Okinas young charge, keeping note of all the vendors she talked to, some longer then others. If the elderly ladys gaze was sharp before, then her expression now was like daggers. One false move and Aoshi knew it would be all over. She walked carefully over to him and gazed up at him, Aoshi began to sweat slightly. Then just as Aoshi thought she would continue her verbal sparring, she sighed sadly.

"Its a shame it has come to this," she stated enigmatically. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh please," She snapped and rolled her eyes. "Okina told me you were bright, but everything Ive seen today seems to contradict it." Aoshi frowned at the woman, he did not enjoy having his intelligence questioned by an person who had spent barely five minutes in his company. "Misao is obviously infatuated with you, and if youre not interested like you SAY you are, then you should have the decency to let her down easy." Aoshi was partially stunned by the elderly ladys audacity. He could not allow her to bandy about such damaging information.

"Your words carry great weight Miss, you should be careful of the volume and the casual usage of them. It is unbecoming and rude," stated Aoshi calmly, with a hint of frustration. But, if he was honest with himself, that frustration was mainly aimed at himself for having to have everyone else point out this obvious amount of truth.

"It is unbecoming and rude to deny a girl of her age any possible suitors. Okina has rejected quiet a few already and that was after they got through that damn obstacle course of his," replied the old lady, expanding herself to her full height-which Aoshi had to admit wasnt very high.

"Potential Suitors?" asked Aoshi, a hint of a growl in his voice (the obstacle course completely forgotten). "Misao never told me." The elderly lady smirked.

"Of course she wouldnt. Okina would never let her know, it is not proper." He had known she was no simple peasant by her kimono, but it was the ring on her finger that made him inwardly gasp. It was a signet ring; it bore the family crest of a government official he knew held considerable status and wealth. Her blunt attitude became more understandable; she did it because she could get away with it. "Twelve or so have asked for her. There havent been any more potential suitors for a while though, not since youve been staying at the Aoiya," said the elderly lady, answering Aoshis unasked question, all the while still smirking impishly. Aoshi nodded, he didnt want to have to hunt down too many and twelve seemed like a good number. "Most of them are purely after the business I must admit." She frowned at that a little.

"There have been rumours" Aoshi was not sure how to put into words what he wanted to ask. The elderly lady nodded grimly.

"Yes, those horrible vultures," she seethed. She was now looking over at the small gaggle of older women that had now surrounded Misao; she was talking to them with calm and polite interest, which told Aoshi she hated these women. Misao would only be emotional with people she cared about or at the very least respected. Aoshi had noticed (through Misaos mannerisms) that if she believed that you were worst kind of person, you werent worthy of her emotions. "I know what theyre saying about Miss Misao and Okinas restaurant, they tried to do the same thing to my Kyoko." The gaze the elderly lady bestowed upon them could surely only be recognised as one of disgust and contempt. She then abruptly turned to Aoshi. "Do you have a plan in place to counter this?" she asked, and Aoshi knew that she was sizing him up and a good idea was the only one that was acceptable.

"Yes," The elderly lady raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well? What is it?" Her tone exasperated and impatient. It was at that moment that Misao bowed to the other women and made her way quickly over. She beamed at Aoshi.

"It worked, theyre coming over for tea," said Misao, nearly jumping for joy at the success of her mission. It seemed as though women like that wouldnt be able to resist the opportunity to be able to stick their noses into the houses of others.

"Time and date?" asked Aoshi.

"Next week, Monday, at twelve p.m." confirmed Misao. Aoshi contemplated, that only gave them a week to prepare. Misao then turned to the elderly lady and bowed.

"Sorry for my rudeness Lady Akira, youre quite welcome to come as well." Lady Akira smiled and bowed too.

"No offence taken, I look forward to this tea ceremony of yours," she smiled. "Its bound to hold some amusement, but Misao you need to be careful." said Lady Akira, she looked deadly serious. Misao nodded.

"Well I better be off, lots to do." Lady Akira bowed to each of them, (which was returned by Misao) and she was quickly lost in amongst the numerous stalls.

"You met Lady Akira?" asked Misao, her expression curious.

"Not formally," Aoshi gazed around, the place was still loud and packed with people. Lady Akira had managed to disappear as effectively as any high skilled ninja. Or maybe Aoshi was loosing his touch, he sincerely hoped not.

"Her husband is General Sakatoshi, secretary of Defence, and her daughter is married to some big-wig too." Misao smiled; it was filled with simple joy and innocence.

"What is your assessment of her?" asked Aoshi, taking one of the heavier bags from Misao (he was rather amused when she pouted, but didnt argue with him).

"Shes always polite, seems nice enough, talks to Gramps a lot." she gave a nonchalant shrug. Aoshi wondered if she was copying his mannerisms.

"She frequently talks to Okina?" Aoshi eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, whenever she has a birthday or a party she pays Gramps to organise a spit-roast or something, its become pretty popular." Misao explained. As they walked back to the Aoiya, Misao hummed a merry tune and Aoshi realised something. Men were so much easier to deal with, you always knew were you stood with them (or could easily figure it out). Women on the either hand, whether your enemies or allies, always had theyre own objectives to accomplish. Aoshi just hoped those sheepish wolves didnt sink their teeth in too deep. He would bare his neck to no one.


End file.
